The Parent Trap
by GraceMason
Summary: Edward and Bella are single parents living in Seattle. They each leave the Supermarket one day with the wrong child. Was it purely an accident or are these mischievous little girls up to something? Not too OOC.A/H 1st Fanfic,let me know how I'm doing.:
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

The supermarket was absolutely rammed today. I could barely move. I guess that's thanksgiving for you. Everybody rushing around like the world is about to end and the only thing that will save them is a damn Turkey. I didn't see the point in it myself, not this year. But my 5 year old daughter, Dawn, insisted we celebrate the day, she talked my ear off about it, about how it's what Gramps did back home. I mean back in Forks. Seattle was our home now. We'd moved to Seattle a week ago. After my dad, Charlie, past away last month, it didn't feel right staying in his house any more. We were going to move out anyway, I was getting a bit old to live at home, but he became ill, so I took care of him. Without my dad though, Forks held nothing for us, it was the ass crack of Washington and I needed out. Our new home was much better, it gave me and Dawn the fresh start we desperately needed. The people of Forks had always looked down on me and my baby, since the day they found out it was Mike Fucking Newton, the towns poster boy, that knocked me up. Of course it had been_ I _who had corrupted _him_. Yeah, right.

Our new house needed some work though, it was full of boxes, run down walls and a thick layer of dust. However, here I was, utilising my time, in the middle of a store, Dawn kicking up a fuss in her stroller, trying to decide if I wanted onion gravy or regular gravy. All I really wanted was a glass of wine and my favourite book.

"Dawn, will you stop kicking!" I snapped at her. In one final defiant swing, her left leg crashed into a shelf, throwing it's entire cup-a-soup display onto the floor. She giggled, clearly very amused with her actions. Another child started laughing too, and proceeded to flinging her legs around. _Great, Dawny has made a friend._ I scurried around, putting the items back on the shelf haphazardly as passers-by ignored my predicament, swerving around me and even bumping right into me with push chairs and shopping trolleys.

"I'm sorry." A smooth voice said above me as he pushed his stroller into my leg. He bent down to help me.

I was momentarily stunned by the shining green eyes looking at me. How was such a deep emerald even possible? His perfect features seemed amused as I failed to respond and shamelessly stared, his happy smirk telling me he knew the effect he was having.

"Thanks." I mumbled, standing up finally. Blushing like a 17 year old. He smiled one last time at me before turning away with who I assumed was Dawns giggle buddy.

"Come on sweetie." I heard him say. "Let's go to Nana's house." _How lovely,_ I thought. Why couldn't Dawn have a father like that? A family and a Grandmothers house to visit? All she had was me and all I had was her. _I guess it will just have to be enough._ I sighed.

"You know what! Screw thanksgiving, lets go to McDonalds!"I decided, defeated.

I grabbed onto the light blue stroller with the kicking child in front, cheering for a Happy meal and bolted.

I hadn't bothered with the car, figuring I'd just hang bags off the push chair. It was a nice day, and the town centre was only a 20 minute walk from my house. As was the school thankfully, since I worked from home, it would be easy to get back and forth.

On the way to Mcdonalds, Dawn was surprisingly quiet.

"You OK, baby?" I called to her. I'd kept the roof of the Pram open all day to block the sun from her eyes.

"Hmhmm" She mumbled back. I heard mischief in her voice, but chose to ignore it.

She hadn't acted differently after Charlie died. I'm not really sure she grasped what happened. She'd heard the word 'died' a few times. As well as 'heaven' and 'heart attack', but she was only 5 after all. She told me she missed him a few days ago, so I guess she wasn't completely clueless. She knew he was gone at least.

We walked into Mcdonalds and the little rugrat clapped her hands excitedly.

"I hardly ever have a donalds!" She squealed.

"What are you talking about? We had one last week silly." I laughed.

"No, my daddy says they bad for you." She replied matter of factly. What the hell was she talking about? She's never even met her father. "Nana's cooking is nice too though."

My stomach dropped. My heart nearly stopped. I looked around the back of the stroller, praying my theory was wrong. I held a scream as, in my daughters place, was not my daughter.

**EPOV**

I walked out of the grocery store with bags of crap from my mothers list. Thanksgiving was in two days, and she was all but losing her mind. Why didn't she just go sooner? Why wait until the last minute? I pushed Paige along with one hand, whilst trying to control the rebel trolley with the other. Paige was my pride and joy. I hadn't even known she existed until she was one, when she was left on my porch, wrapped up in a basket with a note from her mother, Tanya.

_Sorry I didn't tell you, Edward. I couldn't cope anymore. She's yours now._

Yeah, fucked up, I know.

Tanya had left all her information too. Birth certificate, medical records and papers signing her rights as a parent to me.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Tanya had left one and a half years before, telling me it just wouldn't work between us, I wasn't too broken up about it, she was right. However, she failed to mention she was pregnant. I was furious at first. But as soon as Paige opened her little eyes, showing me her big green orbs, I was in love. I never looked back. I couldn't even be angry with Tanya, all I could see was my little angel.

As the years went on, she turned into somewhat of a devil. Taking after her Aunt Alice is the pouting department and her Uncle Emmett in the Prankster department.

She got into the car as I was loading the boot with shopping.

I think she lacked the mother role she needed. She had Esme, my mother, but it wasn't the same. That's when my mind wondered back to the brunette in the store. I hadn't thought much about dating lately. All my past experiences had been disasters.

Lauren. _Shudder_. Lets not talk about Lauren.

She seemed different though, store girl. Her beautiful brown eyes caught my attention instantly. Her flushed cheeks captivated me, they made me think maybe I had the same effect on her. I hoped so. _But why, it's not as if we'll see each other again._ I thought, sadly. She probably had a boyfriend or Husband anyway, I mean, she had a kid.

We were on the road now, half way to Esme's house. Paige hadn't spoke much, I figured she was tired. I wasn't going to question her calmness. I was tired too.

I pulled up at the white mansion my parents lived in and heard a gasp from the back seat. Paige did always love this house. She said it was like a fairytale.

"It's like a fairytale." She said, as if reading my mind. I laughed.

"Go on inside then, while I get the bags. Nana and Papa are looking forward to seeing you."

She jumped out the car and scurried off. I saw her running in as the front door opened.

_Hmm, funny, I swore she was wearing a pink coat when we left. _I shrugged. I couldn't keep up with Alice playing barbie with my girl.

As I walked up to the front door, I heard a panicked scream come from inside the house.

"Edward!" My mother screamed again. I ran in, thinking the worst. Had Paige hurt herself? Was it bad? Nothing could have prepared me for how bad it really was.

My dad was holding a pretty mischievous looking child in his arms. Problem was, she wasn't my mischievous child.

"Edward, who the hell is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight isn't mine. I don't own it. Blah blah blah, that's sort of obvious on a _fan_fiction site.**

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews favourites and alerts, I was pleasantly surprised.<p>

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

How the hell did this happen? How could I let this happen? It had to be a nightmare, it just had to be. Taking someone else's child instead of my own! Not noticing for at least half an hour! Who does that? Bad mothers, that's who. Oh god, I'm a terrible mother. Awful. My mom was right, I was too young to have a kid, too irresponsible. What would Charlie think of me now?

Throughout my internal panic, I raced home with the little girl. Paige she said her name was. At least she wasn't panicking too, actually, she seemed pretty content to be pushed around frantically by a complete stranger.

Tears where burning in my eyes as I unlocked my front door, trying to decide what to do.

_I should call the police. But they'll think I'm a nut job. An unfit mother. I don't even have a phone yet! I'll just ask Paige. See if I can find her dad, hopefully he has Dawn. I hope she's not alone, I hope he's nice too her. Oh god oh god oh god._

"Paige?" I said as I unclipped her from the stroller and put her on the sofa.

"Yes, Bell?"

"It's Bell- oh never mind. We're going to find your dad really soon, so don't worry, OK?"

I think I was trying to convince myself more than her. She smiled sweetly at me, leaning forward and wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"My daddy says crying is good. But soon you have to stop and head to your problems face on."

I chuckled slightly at this little girl, trying to comfort me, the supposed adult. She was precious, her father was out there somewhere missing her as much as I missed Dawn.

"Your daddy sounds smart."

"Oh he's a doctor." She stated proudly. "So don't worry about Dawn." This comment caught my attention.

"How do you know Dawn, sweetie?"

"We made friends at the shops. When you were looking at daddy." I blushed, remembering the cute guy on isle 4. Now that I thought about it, her resemblance to him was striking. Her wide green eyes, odd coloured copper hair, contrasting with her pale face and the lazy half smile, cheeky yet adorable.

"Do you know how I can contact him? What's his name?" I was trying to be patient, but inside I was still frantic. Doctor or not, he still had my daughter.

"He's Edward Cullen. And not Eddie, 'cus he gets mad when uncle Emmy calls him that."

I grabbed the address book, unopened on a pile of boxes. Dr. Edward Cullen had to be in here somewhere.

"We were going to Nana and Papa's today, before I swapped chairs."

I sighed, getting nowhere.

"Why did you swap chairs? You know that was a very silly thing to do."

She just shrugged, but had a look in her eyes that made me think she knew exactly why.

"Nana's house is the big white one on the hill." She told me, as if in passing.

"You mean the one you can see driving into town? By the forest?" I asked. She nodded happily.

I remembered seeing it on the drive here. A beautiful house, something straight out of a Jane Austen novel, I had thought. Grand, elegant and luckily, easy to get to.

I picked up Paige an threw her over my shoulder playfully. My mood suddenly hopeful, my nerves calmed slightly.

"Let's go then Paigey!" She giggled and we set off.

**EPOV**

The room was complete still as they waited for my answer. A silent panic creeping upon us all. The world had stopped. Paige was gone. I didn't have my daughter.

Abruptly, the silence was broken.

"I need a wee!" The child exclaimed, wriggling around in Carlisle's outstretched arms. His face mirrored the fear on my own. He looked as if he were holding a grenade instead of a little kid. Esme took the girl and turned to me angrily.

"Fix this!" She stormed off.

"Shit... SHIT!" I shouted, tugging at my hair, a nervous habit.

"Son, calm down, we'll set this straight. We'll get Paige back." Dad tried to sooth me. Always the calm voice of reason.

"I took another kid home with me, dad! How am I suppose to calm down? How could I let this happen?"

"I'm going to call Emmett." He said. My brother was a police officer. No doubt he could help. As he went to the phone, I paced the living room. Who had Paige? At what point did I fail as a father and pick up another child?

"Edward, calm down." Esme came back in with the other child. Sitting down on the couch, a small smirk playing on both their faces.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I've just been talking to Dawn here." She said, much calmer than when she left the room. "You helped her mother pick up soup?" She inquired.

It became clear then, exactly when this catastrophe happened. The girl, Dawn, her brown eyes reflected her mothers, her hair was a shade or two lighter. My father walked to us at that point.

"Emmett will be here soon. He said not to panic, there's probably a parent out there in the same state you are right now."

He was right, the beautiful women at the supermarket.

"Hi Dawn." I knelt down to her eye level and smiled. She smiled back shyly, looking more like her mother as she did. "Can you tell me what happened? Does your mom have Paige?"

"Yeah, Paige went to have a mommy and I came to have a daddy."

So that's what this was about. I shook my head sadly, I knew Paige was missing something, but it hurt to hear that I couldn't be all she needed.

"And plus, my mommy needs a prince." She stated giggling, Esme laughed quietly.

"Care to share what's so funny about this?" I snapped. She just rolled her eyes.

"They pulled a Lindsey Lohan on you, honey."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" I asked, losing patients fast.

"Look, I'm sure Paige is perfectly fine. I'm sure Dawns mother is perfectly capable..."

"Of what? Losing her child!"

"Just like you then." Dawn frowned. She paused, looking down at her hands." You're suppose to be nice."

I sighed, the girl had a point, I lost Paige too, and I was being a bit of a douche. "Sorry." I apologised sheepishly. " I'm just scared for Paige is all."

"Well my mommy is the best, she bakes cookies and plays wizards with me." She argued. I laughed, hoping I could trust a five year olds bias judgement.

Tires crunched on the gravel outside.  
>"Emmett must be here." Mom said, getting up to answer the door. I leaned forward on my hands, wanting nothing more than to be able to tuck my daughter safely into bed tonight. I felt a tiny hand stroke through my hair, I raised my head up to see Dawn looking intently at me.<p>

"My mom does it to make me feel better." She told me quietly.

Before I could even contemplate this sweet child's words, I heard the most beautiful sound to ever exist.

"Daddy!"

**Chapters will get longer soon, promise. :) **

**Review please! I want to know if it's worth carrying on. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to that women. You know the one. **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy... reading fan fictions. **

**BPOV**

The ride to Paige's grandparents house was a nervous one. I was set on edge. My hands were shaking and I may or may not have ignored the speed limit. _Sorry Charlie._

Paige was singing along happily to the radio the entire way, only pausing when I turned onto the long gravel driveway of the big white house. If the house was beautiful from afar, it was truly enchanting this close. My heart was beating out of my chest as I looked, hoping beyond hope that Dawn was inside, safe and waiting for me.

We walked to the front door quickly. Before we even had a chance to knock, it swung open revealing a startled looking women with the same auburn hair as Paige.

"Thank goodness!" She breathed a sigh of relief as she took Paige into her arms. She straightened up and smiled at me. Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. I thought anger would be more fitting. I had practically kidnapped her grandchild.

"You must be Bella."

"Yes. Please tell me Dawn is here." I rushed, skipping all pleasantries.

"She's here sweetie and she's perfectly fine." That was my turn to sigh in relief. My baby was fine. Paige jumped from her arms then and ran into the house.

"Daddy!" We heard her squeal in delight.

"Come in dear." She moved to allow me inside. "I'm Esme by the way." I just smiled. Sensing my impatience she guided from the big white foyer into the big white living room. There I saw my beautiful little girl.

"Dawn!" Speeding over to her and dropping to my knees, I hugged her fiercely.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was!" My voice was shaking as I tried and failed to be mad at her.

"Sorry mommy." She whispered "We just did it because..."

"No!" Another little voice shouted. " Shh!" Paige was clinging to her fathers neck as he held her on the couch. He looked rather stoic, but as if he'd also be tearful if he were alone.

I stood up, keeping Dawn tucked into my leg.

"Hi" I breathed, looking into his eyes. I couldn't help but be affected the same way I had in the supermarket. He stared back at me as he rose to his feet.

I had to remind myself to breath. And to close my possibly drawling mouth.

A cough snapped my out of my haze.

Esme was standing with a blonde man, I could only assume was her husband and Paige's grandfather.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle. You've already met my wife Esme. My son and granddaughter too, it would seem." He chuckled, lightening the mood.

"Erm, yes." I said, turning to Paige's father again. "I'm so sorry this happened, I feel so terrible really-"

"Stop." He cut me off, "It's just as much my fault. Thank you, for bringing her home safely Mrs Swan."

"It's Miss, and Bella, please."

"Of course Bella. I'm Edward." He introduced himself officially. We reached to shake hands and as soon as they met, I just didn't want to let go. Somehow, it felt right, our hands fit. He pulled away slowly, letting his hand linger for just a split second, but long enough to make me think he felt it too.

"Thank you too. For taking care of Dawn."

"No problem."

An awkward silence settled over the room, I shuffled on my feet and took Dawns hand, wanting to go home finally, after this disastrous day.

"Come on Dawn, we should get going."

Before I could even blink Paige grabbed Dawns hand from mine and they both took off from the room screaming and giggling like lunatics all the way.

"What has gotten into that child." I commented to myself. Dawn was usually so well behaved. With the exception of today.

"I think I can solve that mystery." Edward laughed nervously, running his hand over his sexy five o'clock shadow. _Damn it Bella, Control yourself._

"My daughter can be a handful when she wants to be. And she seems to have appointed your daughter as her partner in crime." He clarified. I laughed.

"Dawn is usually so quiet." I sighed. "We really should go."

"Nonsense Bella!" Esme scoffed. Walking up to me and putting a motherly arm around my shoulder.

"You and Dawn can stay for dinner. It'll give them a chance to play, since they've became such quick friends and give us all a chance to get to know each other."

"I don't know"

"I won't take no for an answer." She warned, I believed her. She guided me to the kitchen, as the men went to check on the kids. I caught Edward giving her a suspicious look, but she just rolled her eyes at him.

We weren't in the kitchen for more than a five minutes before I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, that must be Emmett. We won't be needing the police now."

I almost choked on my tea. They phoned the police on me! I felt fear wash over me. She must have noticed as she quickly corrected herself.

"Oh honey, he's my oldest son. First person we call in an emergency."

"Oh." Now I just felt silly.

**EPOV**

The house filled quickly after I checked on Paige and Dawn. Who, while laughing hysterically, were hiding in Paige's Barbie playhouse, peaking quickly out the small windows as if I couldn't spot them.

I was more relieved than words could say to see Paige again. To know she was OK and my huge fuck up wouldn't have consequences. It was a stroke of luck that she went with Bella. I could see Bella felt the same about Dawn, her love for her daughter radiated off her. Unfortunately, with my mother, Esme, whisking her off to the kitchen, we hadn't had much time to speak, yet.

First to arrive for dinner was my older brother, Emmett, with his wife, Rosalie and their 3 year old son, Matthew.

Rose was shocked when she heard about our little fiasco. Unsurprisingly, she didn't warm up to Bella too well after that. But Rose isn't exactly known for her friendliness. Emmett, of course, found it hilarious once he knew Paige was all right. Emmett was just glad I'd finally done something worse than the time he left the back door open and Matthew crawled into stinging nettles. To say he was in the dog house after that would be putting it lightly. I always found it odd to see with those two, how well such different personalities could match.

Alice arrived soon after with her newly wedded husband, Jasper. She was a fireball of excitement and energy. He was calm and collected. They fit so well together too. Me and Tanya were practically opposite, but it never worked out.

Alice and Bella got along like a house on fire. I think multiple shopping trips, spa days and girls nights had been arranged within the first half hour of them meeting.

Everything was going pretty well considering how the day started out, although after walking in on a hushed conversation between Esme and Alice, who abruptly stopped when they saw me, I was slightly on edge. Their sly glances from me to Bella didn't help either, nor did the smug smiles and nods that followed. I had a not-so-strange feeling these match makers where back to their old tricks. They never failed either, Rose and Em being proof of that. I ran my hands through my hair nervously at this thought, as everyone sat down at the dinner table.

You know those moments when you wish for nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow you whole? Yeah, well I was having once of those. Alice and Esme were really taking the piss, to be honest.

"So Bella, are you single?" _Rather blunt mom._

"Erm, yeah." She laughed nervously.

"Where is Dawns dad?" _Err Alice? Tact?_

"Back home in Forks." Her voice hardened, touchy subject.

"When's the last time you had a date?" _Jeez, Spanish inquisition._

"Not since before Dawn." _She's cute when she's embarrassed._

"Oh honey! You shouldn't put your needs on hold, girls gotta get some-"

"Alice!" I finally cut in. I gave her a sharp look but she just ignored me and carried on.

"Edward hasn't dated in a while either."

"Alice..." I warned again.

Bella was blushing furiously, I felt bad for her. She had no idea what she was getting into when she agreed to stay for dinner. I gave her an apologetic look and changed the subject by talking about the hospital. She smiled at me gratefully.

"What brings you to Seattle, Bells?" Emmett said from across the table a while later. She had an odd look in her eyes for a moment. Almost upset, like she was remembering something bad. I found myself wanting to comfort her. My reactions to this women where baffling me completely, I barely knew her. She met my eyes for a second before looking down again.

"Just needed a fresh start, you know? The town I come from, Forks, it can get a bit suffocating." There was much more to that than we heard, but of course we all respected her privacy.

"So Bella..." Esme started. I saw my dad look pointedly. She stared right back for a second before pouting, having lost that silent argument. "What is it you do?"

"I write childrens books." She said, a safe subject, finally.

"Yeah! I'm in one of them." Dawn spoke up. The girls had been relatively quiet so far. "It's called Dawn and the dinosaurs! Because I always wanted to be one."

I was shocked, and rather amused, but quickly hid that. "You wrote that? "I asked.

She looked down shyly. "You've heard of it?"

"It's one of Paige's favourites, I could probably recite it like Shakespeare by now." I joke. Although actually I could. She laughed. What a lovely sound.

"I like the one about Wendy and the Wolves." Paige commented with a mouth full of peas.

"Who is that about?" She asked.

"My friends daughter, back home. Wendy Black." She said, nostalgically. Again the wish to just reach over and comfort her. A friendly squeeze of the hand... anything.

"Can I have a book?" Paige jumped up excitedly! She ran up to Bella's side "Oh Please can I? We could have Paige and the..."

"Penguin!" Dawn shouted.

"No..."

"Potatoe!"

"No..."

"Errrr... Panties!"

That threw them into a fit of giggles. Everyone else chuckled too. Even Rose, who had been off all night.

"Dawn!" Bella scolded, but she was smiling too.

"Oh I know. Prince." Paige sat back down, satisfied. "Paige and the Prince."

I frowned. "No princes till your eighteen, kid." I said seriously. I saw Bella looking as if she wanted to laugh.

"I mean it," I said, pointing my fork at her. "Stick to the penguins." She let go then, laughing like one of the 5 years olds.

"You could be the prince." Dawn said, her expression similar to her mothers. Shy and questioning.

"Yeah, the prince is my dad and he loses me to the princess in the super... Kingdom."

_Oh god._ Mini Alice and Esme.

After 15 minutes, saved by Jasper and Alice talking about Thailand. There honeymoon destination, and Alice's new designs based on it for their new house, Esme, Rose and Bella, cleared the table. Alice followed them to the kitchen and the kids went to play some more.

"So." Jasper said. "That was... awkward." I sighed, slumping my body against the table.

"You can say that again."

"Nice girl though. Bella, I mean." Carlisle added. I lifted my head to see all three of them smirking. Even Matthew looked amused in his sleeping form across Emmett's shoulder.

"You're all as bad as them. Did you see how uncomfortable she was? How uncomfortable I was? You could have, you know, help me out or something." I bitched at them.

"It's funnier to see you squirm. Anyway, you couldn't keep your eyes off her." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up. Yes I could." I really couldn't. But it would be ridiculous to assume this could be anything. We just met. We just stole each other children. Not a good starting point.

"Dude, she looked at you too." Jasper said, raising his eyebrows at me, smugly. He always seemed to know what people were feeling. "A lot." he added.

That'll give me something to think about.

Esme came back in then. A huge grin on her face. She winked at me before taking away the place mats.

I couldn't help but feel, in that moment, this wouldn't be the last I would see of Bella Swan.

**Take this how you will. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't plan this story past the summary, so my apologies for how I long I take between each chapter. I'm going to put more time into it now.**

**Twilight is mine. BAZINGA. It's Stephenie Meyers. **

**BPOV**

One day, when I look back on the past twenty-four hours, perhaps I'll laugh. Perhaps I'll roll my eyes and shake my head in amusement. But right now, I just want to curl up under my duvet and pretend I don't exist, pretend that today never happened, that it was all a dream. But of course, I do exist, today did happen and no amount of pretending will make it a dream.

Me and Dawn got home at half four that evening. She was as tired as me, passing out instantly.

It had been amazing to see her warm to the Cullen family so well. The quiet, shy girl I was used to seeing around strangers, laughed and played happily, like she's known them forever.

Unfortunately my experience hadn't been so carefree. Thinking back, I couldn't help but cringe in embarrassment.

"_Edward hasn't dated in a while either."_

My word, could they be more obvious! I buried my face into my pillow. Even now, alone in my room with no one around, my cheeks still heated. Just like at the dinner table, because, _oh no_, the torment didn't stop there! When I'd gone into the kitchen to help Esme clear up, team_ Dr Edward Cullen _were out in full force. Even Rose, sort of.

"_So..." Alice eyed me, as if I could just pick the thoughts right out of her mind._

"_So." I repeated dryly._

_She rolled her eyes " So Bella! Edward?What do you think of him?" Queue the blush, 'cause I think he's hot. "He's nice." _

"_Nice?" She scoffed._

"_Err, yeah. You know, he's a good dad, when he's not losing his kid. Although I'm one to talk. Yeah. So nice. Funny." Oh my God shut up Bella._

"_Bella, you were eye fucking him all evening and now he's just nice and funny?" _

_I gasped. "I was not eye... that to him!" His Mom was standing right next to me for crying out loud! _

"_Oh honey, we all saw." Esme laughed. I heard Rose laugh too. Probably at my deer in the headlights expression. _

" _It's best not to fight them." Rose said. " It's a losing game Bella."_

"_Are they always so... aggressive?" I asked, pointedly ignoring the other two. _

"_Pretty much, but in all fairness, even I saw you checking each other out all night."_

"_Hey, I was not!... Wait, each other?" She just raised an eyebrow at me, smirking._

_Again, my traitorous face made me blush like a school girl and made my lips turn into an involuntary smile. Crap. Alice squealed and Esme sighed happily, like she was watching some big romance movie play out in front of her. She smiled at me and went back into the dining room coming back out seconds later, with an even bigger smile on her face._

Now, I won't deny that I was happy to know Edward seemed to notice me as much as I had noticed him. But, I won't flatter myself in thinking he _noticed _me, _wink, wink_. He couldn't really like me like his sister and mother were suggesting, I didn't think I liked him the way they were either. We really hadn't spoke a whole lot. However, if certain meddling people got their way, I think we might.

The week that followed sped by in a flash. Between decorating the house, signing Dawn up for her new school and trying to get some work done I had barely noticed the days pass. That is until my alarm clock went off bright and early Monday morning. _Goodbye, sleeping in._ Dawn wasn't too happy about this new development either. She refused to remove the blanket that covered her from neck to toe. Aww, she looked so cuddly and warm. So sweet.

"Mom!" She yelled as I ripped her cocoon away mercilessly, leaving her shivering in the middle of her bed.

"Time to get up lazy butt."

"Mom, you're so mean." She whined. "I bet Edward never does that to Paige." My God, she hasn't shut up about him since last week. Anyone would think she had the crush, not me. _I mean, shit, no, I_ _don't have a crush. That's stupid. Stupid._

"Get up, it's your first day at school Dawny."

"No. I was warm."

"And you'll be warm again when you're up and dressed."

She did as she was told, but huffed and puffed her way to the bathroom. Neither of us were morning people.

We arrived at school ten minutes before the bell. Dawn, being obviously nervous was hiding behind my leg, while I stroked her hair gently, telling her how great it would be and how many friends she'd make.

"But what if no one likes me?" She spoke softly.

"Of course they'll like you! What's not to like?" I reassured her. As more parents began to fill the playground, more and more children began to run riot, getting in as much playtime before the teacher called them in.

"Can't we just go home?" She asked hopefully. I dropped down to her eye level and hugged my baby.

"Sweetie, you'll have to start eventually. It might as well be today. And I tell you what, how about after, we go and get some ice cream?" She perked up at that idea considerably. She hugged me one last time and I was tearing up as she disappeared into the school.

I tried to concentrate for the rest of the day and focus on work. But I only managed to write a little.

The house was just so... quiet. No Nick Jr or Disney channel. No constant question, like, "Mom, can I have something to eat." "Mom, lets build a fort," "Mom, where's the remote?" On top of that, it was the first time I'd really noticed the absence of Charlie. He was always up and ready to go first and last to finally go to bed. Although I didn't miss Forks, I missed the company. My mind drifted to the Cullens. Having such a big family was a foreign concept to me. First it was just me and my Mom, then just me and my dad, then Dawn. But the Cullen family where big and loud and hectic and I was jealous of them. I'd never given much thought to having a husband and children before Dawn surprised us all, but now... Well a house full of kids and a loving husband sounded lovely.

_Hmm, husband... Hmm, _ _Edward. Coming home from work, kissing my forehead... our girls giggling …_ wow now, slow down!I'm seriously screwed if I'm entertaining those kinda thoughts. I've met the guy once. _Oh no, not the warm fuzzy feeling! Fuck. _Well, considering I have no man in my life, it's perfectly normal that he would be the star of my fantasies. _Fantasy._ _This is an isolated incident. Won't happen again. I don't have a crush, I'm not 13. _I tried to convince myself.

When three O'clock finally made an appearance I was standing in the same spot I left Dawn this morning, waiting anxiously for her. The bell rang and a sea of hyper children came out of the school, I spotted Dawn with a huge smile on her face, arm in arm with another little girl. They both rushed to my side.

"Mom! Look!" She shouted before coming to a stop in front of me, but still jumping hyper actively.

"Hi Bella!" I looked down shocked, Paige was also there, jumping like a little rabbit doped up on sugar.

"I didn't know Dawn was coming to this school! When did you decide that? Why didn't you tell me? Now we can be best friends! It's so cool." They began screaming and giggling in their trademark way, like Christmas had come early and the Jonas Brothers or someone as equally cheesy was under the tree.

"Where is your dad, sweetie?" I asked. They stopped jumping and scammed the playground.

"Errrr... there!" She pointed. Looking up I saw Edward frowning at the classroom door.

"You'd better go. I think he's looking for you." I told her. Being the logical adult I am, I assumed she'd run over to him. But of course I was wrong. With a dozen parents and teachers around, Paige cupped her mouth and let out an almighty yell. "DAAAD! DOCTOR DAD!" All eyes turned to us and I'm sure my face went three shades pinker. "I-AM-HERE" She continued in what she must have thought was a robot voice. I resisted the urge to hide my face in my hands and smiled nervously as Edwards eyes met mine. Amused and slightly horrified, he walked over to us, everyone else quickly distracted by their own children.

My heart sped as he got nearer. _No crush? Yeah, sure._

**EPOV**

"Why am I not surprised?" I teased as I reached Bella. "I'm starting to think you like Bella more than me Paige." I smirked.

"I do." She smiled sweetly. "Bella doesn't have cooties."

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later then." I huffed dramatically, pretending to stomp away.

"No daddy! I'm was kidding." She giggled, latching herself around my leg. I picked her up and smiled looking over to Bella.

"It's nice to see you again Bella. Hello Dawn."

"Hi," Dawn whispered from behind Bella's leg, biting her nails.

"Hi Edward. It's nice to see you too. I didn't realise Paige came to this school." Bella greeted happily.

"Dawns is in my class dad."

"Well that's lucky. Did you have a good day Dawn?" I asked her. She seemed like such a timid little thing. Perhaps having Paige around would help her, if last week was anything to go by.

"Yes, thank you. And now we're getting ice cream." She replied. "Right Mom?"

"Of course. I did promise."

We started to walk towards the cars in a comfortable silence. But Paige wasn't into silence these days, it seemed. She turned to Dawn and whispered something.

"Dad, can we get ice cream too? Please!" Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I tried to give her a stern look. However, she returned my gaze with the most heart braking pair of puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen. Eyes wide, lips pouted, and if I'm not mistaken a big crocodile tear threatening to make an appearance, my resolve disappeared instantly. I'm such a sucker for my little girl.

I gave in with a sigh. "If it's all right with Bella."

She looked over to Bella and she nodded quickly. "If your dad can't say no to that face, I won't be able to." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'll have to thank Alice for that." I grumbled. And I would.

I hopped into my car with Paige. Double checking it was actually her. Can't be too careful. Truthfully, I had been surprised to see them at the school, Paige laughing along with them, not a care for her dear old dad, then she went and invited herself along for ice cream. I chuckled to myself. She could be a hand full sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way and Bella didn't seem to mind. Of course she couldn't say no to the pout either. Nobody could. The amount of times I'd seen Alice pull that trick on Jasper during their wedding planning was ridiculous and left no doubt in my mind it was where Paige picked it up.

I pulled into a parking spot a few cars from Bella. She and Dawn were sitting on the hood waiting for us as we approached.

"Come on Dawn!" Paige ran to Dawn and dragged Dawn in the shop, laughing, as usual.

Without the madness that comes with my family, there was no awkwardness about an unexpected afternoon with Bella. I'd been apprehensive for a second, walking into the shop, that Bella would be uncomfortable, but thankfully that wasn't the case.

The four of us sat in a booth, eating our ice cream, conversation easy, no awkward silences. Especially with the girls chatting away. Dawn had a great first day, I could see how happy that made Bella and found it made me happy too, of course it did help that Bella's smile was infectious. As we listen to the girls talking I couldn't help but notice Bella's quick glances towards me, and the blush that coated her face when I caught her.

We spoke a little about my family and Bella, although rather hesitantly, told us about hers. I learned that her mother was a bit flaky and young for her age. Bella played the roll of care giver from a young age. Maybe that's why she's such a good Mom and so natural with Paige too. She talked about her Mom with amusement laced in her tone, I thought it must have been hard for her growing up with no stability, but didn't tell her that. She tensed when I asked about her father.

"He passed away not long ago." She mumbled with her head down.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it." I apologised.

"It's OK. It gets easier when I talk about it." She spoke quietly. "And it's nice to remember." She smiled wistfully. " I moved in with Charlie when I was seventeen. I decided to finish high school in Forks. My Mom wanted to travel with her new husband and I was getting in the way. Best thing I ever did." She smiled again, happier this time. I just smiled back, strangely glad she opened up to me.

Up until this point, neither of us had mentioned our former partners. I wondered if she was curious as me. I decided to bring it up as Paige and Dawn ran to the bathroom.

"They are quite the pair aren't they?" Bella spoke before I could.

"I'll say." I laughed.

"I think they realise switching places was wrong, but I don't think they regret it."

"No, I'm sure they don't." I replied. "Can I ask you something?" I asked, focusing my eyes on the empty bowls in front of me. "Dawns dad..." I edged. "I don't mean to pry." I added quickly seeing her face fall.

"He isn't around, never has been." Hearing the bitterness in her voice, I instantly regretted my question.

"Paige's Mom isn't either." I tried to empathize.

"Sorry."

"I'm not. As much as I'd like to think she'd be good for Paige, she just wasn't mother material."

She nodded, seeming to understand.

Paige and Dawn ran back to us then, snapping us out of our conversation.

"We should get going." I picked up Paige and settled her on my lap.

"Us too, Dawn. Got to be up early tomorrow." Bella smiled as Dawn huffed. "Dawn has lazyness trouble." She clarified.

"Paige has those same troubles." I laughed.

We walked back to our cars and watched as Paige and Dawn hugged goodbye, promising to meet outside their classroom tomorrow morning.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said to Bella. Looking into her warm chocolate eyes, I could tell that idea made her as happy as it made me.

"Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Feel free to stone me to death. I know I suck. Major suckige. Sorry, my time management skills are non-existent. Anyway, this will be a short one. So everybody knows I haven't given up on this. Hopefully you haven't either. **

**S. Meyer owns this. I bet she can keep a deadline.**

**EPOV**

Seattle was surprisingly warm today. Few clouds drifted across the sky, no chance of rain, thankfully. The reason I was grateful for the weather was because today, Paige is six. Alice had convinced me to throw her a party, well forced is more like it. It's not that I minded really, but Alice had a talent for being a real tyrant when it comes to these types of things.

I'd Escaped to the living room just as she started yelling at Emmett and Jasper for jumping on the bouncy castle, instead of setting up the picnic benches.

Paige had handed out her invitations at school, a few days after what happened with Bella and Dawn. She put Dawns on top, to give first. They were turning out to be quite the little duo, friendship bracelets had been exchanged and they were pretty much inseparable. Always laughing together, always whispering away in secret. Theirs was not the only newly formed friendship however. Me and Bella, for 10 minutes at the start and end of each school day had bonded somewhat over raising a child as a single parent. We'd also talked about Seattle, our parents, cooking, whatever we could squeeze into our restricted time together. I'd even started leaving a little earlier each morning, hoping to see her for just a few more minutes. And if I wasn't mistaken, she had started doing the same thing.

She'd be here soon, we'd have a good few hours together. The more I thought about that fact, the more nervous I became.

"Calm down, Edward." Alice's voice startled me. "She'll be here, you'll talk and she'll fall madly in love with you." She sang.

"I have no idea who you mean." I said, trying to be casual. Failing to be casual I realised, as Alice shot me an all knowing glance.

"Shut up, Alice." I sighed.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She giggled.

"Excuse me, is this Paige's sixth birthday, or yours?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me, proving my point.

"Whatever, you still like her. Now stop sitting around, people will be arriving soon. Go get Paige." She ordered. Quite happy to end this conversation, I went upstairs to fetch Paige.

"Paige?" I called out, as I entered her room. She was sitting on her bed, finger on chin, pondering, it seemed.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I sat down next to her.

"Will I ever have a sister or brother?" She asked, quietly.

My heart sank a little, she was growing up now, noticing the differences between her life and her friends. When they talk about their siblings, when two parents came to school productions and sports days instead of just one. How the majority of her friends have mothers picking them up from school each day. Paige was never an unhappy child, but sooner or later I know this is something I'll have to deal with, that she'll have plenty more questions like this.

"I don't know Paige. Maybe." I hesitated. "One day. Is that what you want?" I asked, pulling her into my lap.

"I think so." It was silent for a moment. "Dawn doesn't have any either. I think she would be a good sister."

"I bet you're right, and you would too." I say, hopefully. I'd love nothing more than to give her a family.

"So..." She said, the usual mischief obvious in her voice once again. "If you marry Bella, that would make Dawn my sister, right?"

I choked on my own breath. "Erm, well I suppose..."

Paige jumped off my lap, her buzzing energy back. "Well get on with it then!" She pointed her finger at me before running downstairs.

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Children ran around my legs, not paying attention to the tray of juice I was trying to balance. There had been one minor injury when a boy jumped straight off the bouncy castle onto another unsuspecting boy. After a few tears, he'd been ready to jump back in. Emmett was currently being attacked by a gang of kids. They were chasing him around the garden, wielding sticky hands and evil... I mean cute laughter. Alice had abandoned her role as party planner and was talking to Bella, over by the picnic tables. I walked over to them and set down the tray, disrupting their conversation.

"Hi, having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is great. I haven't seen Dawn stand still since she got here." Bella smile at me.

"It was all Alice, really." I looked over to my sister, giving credit where it was due.

"Oh stop it." She gushed with fake modesty, making us all laugh.

"I'm sure you'll have all the parents asking for your services after this Alice." I said sweetly.

"Are you kidding? Like I'd do this again. Paige will have to wait until she's sixteen for another one, I'm afraid." She joked. "Speaking of... I'm going to get her cake ready, call her over in about a minute!" She ran off into the kitchen, leaving me and Bella at the table together.

"Did your mother make the cupcakes?" Bella asked, picking one up and devouring it. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at me unable to talk with her mouth so full.

"Yeah, she did. She's a genius in the kitchen." Bella nodded in agreement. She was just so adorable. I laughed out loud as she finished, about to pick up another.

"What?" She asked. "They are so good."

"You might want to finish off the first one, it's smudged all over your cheek." I pointed out, laughing more. Before she could do anything though, I swiped the rogue frosting off her face and licked my finger clean.

"Mmm, that is good." I smirked. A round of Happy Birthday began for Paige then, who had sat down on the biggest bench whist Alice walked over with the lit cake. We got up to stand with her and sing, but I didn't miss the look in Bella's eyes before we did. It was just a split second, but I knew she felt the way I did too.

**BPOV**

2 minutes. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. We had been standing, waiting for Paige to make a wish for over 10 minutes. A few kids began to get restless. But she hardly noticed. Me neither. My mind kept drifting back... _Cake, frosting, fingers, tongue, oh my god, tongue. Edwards to be exact._

"I'm not sure about the pony, it might not like the garden... maybe..."

Edward sighed next to me, I laughed under my breath, but he heard. He looked down at me and like a silly school girl I blushed and turned my attention back to Paige. _Tongue, lips, frosting..._

"I'm too small for a car. Even a pink one." She rambled on.

"You know, you're not suppose to say the wish out loud Paige. Or it won't come true." Jasper told her.

"No uncle Jazz, I tried that last year. I still don't have real unicorn. So I got to say it out loud." She corrected him.

"I know!" She shouted, looking as if she were about to burst. I could see the hopeful look on every ones faces, as the end seemed near.

"I wish that my daddy and Bella would get married. Then Dawn would be my sister!" She blew out the candles, sealing the deal as I stood, glued to the spot, my mouth surely hanging open in shock.

I could see Edward from the corner of my eye, bury his face in his hands.

"Yay!" Dawn hugged her in response.

"You've got a year dad!" Paige added.

Everybody around us found this extremely funny of course. I however could not be more mortified.

"Kids, eh." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Kids." _Oh my god, somebody kill me._

**Leave me reviews, as I like them very much and you too, only if you leave them. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my it has been awhile. I'm sorry I'm so lazy. I like to write on paper and hate typing. Although to be fair, out of the three months I haven't updated, my computer was broken for one of them. Anyway, enough with me... **

**oh and and all that crap about Stephenie Meyer...**

**BPOV  
><strong>

I'm not sure how long it took us to snap out of the awkward stillness that followed, although I do know that it was Alice, Rose and Esme's giggling that finally did it.

"Well, erm, I should..." Edward pointed in no particular direction.

"Yeah, I'll just..." I turned in the opposite direction. Edward disappeared out of site as the giggling continued.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing." I cried in to my hands. "Stop laughing!" They laughed even harder giving me no choice but to swat at Alice who happened to be closest.

"Come on Bella, it's not that bad. Just kids being kids." Alice said, attempting comfort while stifling her amusement.

"It was so awkward." I complained like a child.

"It wouldn't have been if you both hadn't made it that way." Rose pointed out. "I think somebody likes you." I blushed at her comment. "And clearly you feel the same, sweet cheeks." She laughed.

"Perhaps you should talk to him, honey. He has a habit of over thinking." Esme suggested kindly. I looked at them, and decided I'd rather talk to Edward than look at their smirking faces any longer.

"Fine" I huffed.

I walked through the garden, navigating my way through all the children, towards the house. They were right of course. We both overreacted a bit. The girls were being silly, we should have just laughed it off, but I was so shocked that Paige came out with that wish, that we get _married! _Little old me... lovely, kind, hotty with a body Edward. That's right, . . My train of thought was abruptly halted as I ran into something hard, or rather someone hard. Naturally, with my luck, this person happened to be carrying a huge bowl of punch which tipped over, drenching us from the waist down in sugary stickiness.

"Oh shit." I looked up to sound of Edwards voice. He looked mortified. "God can I do nothing right around you." He mumbled, to himself mostly. I stood still, shell shocked, not knowing what the hell to say and then to his surprise, I burst out with hysterical laughter. My shoulders were shaking, tears running down my face. Edward couldn't help himself either, whether it was my laughter or the situation, he started laughing too. We found ourselves clutching each other for support, trying to catch our breath.

Eventually we calmed down. My hand was gripping his shoulder and I felt his breath on my face, he reached his hand up and stroked away the stray tears of laughter. He was so close, I could see how long his eyelashes were, how beautifully they framed his eyes, how strong his jawline is and how his barely there stubble made him look so much more attractive.

"Come on." He said softly. " We need to clean up."

**EPOV**

I grabbed Bella's hand and walked her upstairs after cleaning the floor. I could have kissed her. Just took her face between my hands and kissed her. I wanted to, but in a house full of people, including children and my family, it might not have been the greatest of ideas. I couldn't explain it, but what I felt for Bella ran deeper than I'd ever imagined, after knowing her for such a short amount of time.

We made it to my room without injury, and I sat her down on the edge of my bed. Trying not to think about that fact to much. _Bella... on my bed._

"I have some old clothes here somewhere, might fit you a bit better." I said, going through some draws. "Here we go." I handed her some sweats and an old college T-shirt.

"Thank you." Bella said. She looked around, awkwardness filling the air again. Looking at me questioningly, she asked, "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Erm, where should I..." She gestured to the clean clothes. _She wants to change you idiot, that is why you brought her up here. _

"Oh! Right, there is a bathroom just across the hall." I replied. She left and I fell face first into my pillow. "What is wrong with me?" I moaned.

After having a minute to cringe at myself, I went to my wardrobe and got myself some new clothes. The stickiness from the juice was really beginning to irritate me. Stripping down to just my boxers I began to think of ways to not embarrass myself around Bella. Honestly none came to mind, which is just as well because hearing a gasp behind me I spun to see Bella standing in my doorway, drowning in my clothes, mouth hanging open and eyes roaming me up and down.

I smirked at her reaction to my half naked body. Her eyes met mine, her cheeks turning a beautiful pink. I wasn't arrogant, but I kept my body in shape and she was obviously affected by me. That fact pleased me greatly.

"I told you I couldn't do anything right around you." I laughed.

"You're not doing anything wrong." She argued. "I mean... you know, it's your room. I'm the one intruding so yeah..."

I carried on dressing as she carried on rambling.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid, I'll just..." She turned to leave as I pulled my shirt on. Quickly I grabbed her arm and turned her to me, leaning down to look into her eyes.

"It's OK Bella. I think acting like clumsy teenagers is just something we'll have to get used to around each other." I sighed dramatically. "I just don't see any other way."

"We are quite hopeless aren't we?" She laughed.

"Definitely. But maybe we could work on that. Soon." I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, letting my hand linger on her cheek.

"Like a date?" She blurted, then looking rather horrified with herself, she hung her head, but I wouldn't let her. Lifting her chin, I leaned in closer.

"Not like a date. A date." I whispered. There was no helping me this time. She was just to close. She smelled like strawberries and soap. I brushed my lips against hers lightly, her lips were so soft. My eyes closed as I pushed more firmly against her lips, mouth slightly open, my hand gripping her hair. Bella gripped my waist, moaning quietly.

Apparently not quietly enough.

"Daddy! Are you up here?" Moment killer.

"Yeah sweetie, I'll be out in a minute." I called back.

"OK, well hurry, the cakes nearly gone already!" Paige's footsteps disappeared downstairs. I looked down at Bella, our hands still touching each other.

"Hmm, I'll go on a date with you on one condition." She said.

"And what's that?"

"You have to kiss like that when we do." She smiled.

"Shouldn't be a problem." I smiled back, glancing at her lips.

"DAD!"

"Come on, lets go tame the beasts." Bella said, holding my hand and leading me back downstairs.

**Perhaps a review? **


End file.
